death comes to all
by lil-anime-luver
Summary: 2 years has past since the team had a mission. now it's a test to see if their still ready to fight. r they ready? or will they die?
1. Default Chapter

hey ppl!!! i hope you like this story. plz tell me if imma doin sumfin wrong. aightz??? plz R&R. flames r excepted. just dont b so harsh. aightz???  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own yyh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Calling The Urameshi team  
  
It's been two years since the team had their last mission. During this time, Yusuke and Keiko were happy they got to spend more time together. Hiei was off sleeping in more trees then he ever got to, Kurama was studying as best he could to graduate and Kuwabara just hung out with his friends like he use to. Everything was as they wanted life to be if there weren't any youkais except Hiei and Kurama.  
  
But back in the reikai, things weren't going very well. Almost every oni that worked Koenma had quitted and started terrorizing the reikai and work for demons in the makai. Koenma himself was goin mentally insane from all the work he had to do and Botan was put to more work than she can handle. She hadto get two new oars because her old ones kept breaking.  
  
"Botan!!!" Koenma yelled from behide a wall of books and papers he had to read and/or sign.  
  
"Yes sir!" Botan called back at him trying to make her way through piles of books all over Koenma's office floor.  
  
"Botan, I need you to go find Yusuke and the others. I feel something bad is gonna happen soon."  
  
"Yes sir!" cried Botan and she ran out the door summoning her oar from out of nowhere.  
  
*  
  
"Yusuke! Yusuke!!!" yelled Botan as she flew quickly pass everything in her way towards Yusuke and Keiko.  
  
"Hi Botan. What's wrong??? You look worried," said Keiko.  
  
"Yusuke, we have to go find the others now! Koenma needs your help!"  
  
"Awww....but me and Keiko were just about to go to the mall again," Yusuke lied.  
  
"Yusuke quit lying," Keiko said.  
  
"Yusuke, we have to go now! Koenma's orders!" Botan cried.  
  
"Go find the others first."  
  
"Yusuke...just go with her."  
  
"Oh fine then. Bye Keiko," Yusuke said as he got on to Botan's oar.  
  
"Good. Let's go find Hiei and Kurama."  
  
*  
  
"Kurama! Open up!!!"Yusuke yelled when he and Botan arrived at his doorstep.  
  
"What's going on?" Kurama asked sleepily. "I was just about to take a break and go to sleep."  
  
"A break from what?" Yusuke asked not knowing that Kurama spent most of his two years only studying for most of the time.  
  
"Forget about studying!!! Koenma needs your help with something. He says he feels something bad is gonna happen soon," Botan sried quickly.  
  
"Koenma?? I haven't seen him for so long. What does he think is gonna happen?" Kurama asked.  
  
"We don't know," replied Yusuke. "Just get on. We have to go find Hiei now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*  
  
"Hiei! Hiei!!!" Where is that little kuttabachimae?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yusuke. Watch your language," Botna said looking from side to side for Hiei.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah," Yusuke replied.  
  
"I see him," Kurama said from behide Yusuke. "He's over there in that tree," he said pointin gto a tree in the park beneath them.  
  
"Hiei!!!" Botan yelled as she landed. "Did you have a good vacation?"  
  
"Hn," was all he said.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me that when you came to get me???" Yusuke complained.  
  
"Because I didn't want to. Anyways, vacation's over Hiei. Get on. Koenma needs help with something."  
  
"Hn."  
  
well that's the end of that chapter. hoped you liked it. just incase ur wondering, the "*" means l8er on. plz R&R. 


	2. CHAPPY 2

hiya everybody. that's all i really wanted to say.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer:i do not own yyh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: chappy 2  
  
"Koenma!!!" yelled Botan as she flew into his office with Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Oh good! You're back!" Koenma calle from behide the wall of booksand papers on his desk. "But where's Kuwabara?" he asked looking at the four of them through a small alie sorta thing trough two separate piles that were leaning against each other.  
  
"Oh gosh!!! I forgot about him."  
  
"We can do better without him if this includes fighting. He'll just getin the way like he normally does," Hiei said and Koema gave him a partly mad look.  
  
"I'll go get him right now," Botan said summoning her oar again.  
  
"Good. We need everybody here," Koenma said as he watched Botan fly out of his office.  
  
"What happened here?" Kurama asked.  
  
"And where are all the inu?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"They quit. So Botan, the others who didn't quit and I have been put to more work then we can handle," Koenma answered.  
  
"Ohh....." Yusuke said.  
  
"So why do you need us?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because since most of the guards quit too, we need to get all the help we can get to protect this place. And since you guys are the best and the strongest team I know, I told Botan to go get u guys."  
  
"Botan said something about feeling something bad is going to happen soon," Kurama said.  
  
"Yes. That is true. I feel there's a really strong presence that wants to take over my place on who decides where someone goes after death."  
  
"Do you know anythin about who it might be? If you did, it would make things a lot easier for us to fight it off before it gets here. Than we can go back to what we were doing before," Yusuke said.  
  
"Unfortunately no. I don't know who's going to attack."  
  
"Oh gre--"  
  
"What'd I miss?" Kuwabara said walking into Koenma's office.  
  
"Only a bit of information. Not to much. We just have to protect this place from anyone who comes," Yusuke answered.  
  
"Oh. Ok. What's with all the books and papers Koenma?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Since most of the oni quit, Botan, the others who didn't quit and I have been put to more work than we can handle," Koenma replied.  
  
"Hiei, where are you going?" Botan asked seeing that he was leaving the room.  
  
"I feek a strong presence coming but I'm not sure where. I'm going outside to check it out and start quarding this place so I can go back to the ningenkai to sleep."  
  
"I'm coming to. I also feel a presence coming," Kurama said and ran after Hiei.  
  
"Kurama! Hiei! Wait up! I'm coming to!" Yusuke yelled and ran after them.  
  
Aren't you going to?" Koenma asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Naw...they can handle themselves."  
  
"Then you have to help me and Botan here."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ok then, go sort out those papers and those book," Botan said pointing to two different piles.  
  
"And those too," Koenma added.  
  
"Fine."  
  
*  
  
"That's strange........I swear I felt something coming close out here," Hiei said standing on the roof.  
  
"Hiei! Do you see anything?" Yusuke asked from below.  
  
"No!" Hiei yelled back.  
  
"But I thought you said you felt something out here," Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Don't blame it all on him. I felt something too," Kurama said to Yusuke still looking around with his rosewhip out ready for battle.  
  
"You're right," Yusuke said putting his head down.  
  
well that's the end of chappy 2. plz R&R. bye 4 now!!! ^-^ 


	3. CHAPPY 3!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own yyh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Needles attack  
  
"Oh man!!! I never knew this could be so tiring," Kuwabara complained as he started organizing another plie of books.  
  
"Serves you right for not wanting to go fight," Botan said.  
  
"Botan! I need you to go get Keiko. I have to talk to her quickly," Koenma called from behide his desk.  
  
"How come she gets the easy job?" Kuwabara asked ¼ through what he was doing. (that pile is pretty short.)  
  
"Because I can fly on my oar to go get her," Botan answered smiling at him.  
  
"Hmph. No fair," Kuwabara said as he continued.  
  
"Hey guys!!! Did you find anything?" Botan asked as she flew outside the building.  
  
"No. Not a single thing coming this way," Yusuke answered sitting on a bench.  
  
"But I thought you sensed something," she said turning her smile into a frown.  
  
"We did and still do. It's coming close but slow," Kurama said turning his head upward at Hiei. "Hiei! Do you see anything?"  
  
"Hn. Everything looks normal from up here," he answered.  
  
"Oh well. I have to go get Keiko now."  
  
"Why?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because Koenma needs to talk to her."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"You just should. Try asking him."  
  
"That's rude!"  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"I have to go now," Botan said getting on her oar. "See you all later."  
  
"See ya," Kurama and Yusuke replied.  
  
Hiei just replied another, "Hn."  
  
*Knock*knock*knock*  
  
"Keiko! Keiko are you home? Keiko!!!!" Botan yelled on Keiko's front steps.  
  
"Botan....keep it down. My mother just got home and she's really tired," Keiko said as she opened the door.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Koenma wants to talk to you."  
  
"Ok. I'll be right out. Just let ,e leave a note."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*  
  
"Could we go home now? I'm getting tired," Yusuke yawned.  
  
"No! We haveto watch Koenma's office! Yusuke, go search for anything strange over there," Kurama said as he pointed to the area around that the shed was in.  
  
"Fine. But I don't see why we have to protect this place for so long."  
  
"Just ursai for once," Hiei called down from the roof.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Do you see anything strange?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Nope! Everything looks normal he--"  
  
"Yusuke what's wrong?" Kuramam asked as Yusuke pulled out a really small and thin needle from his neck, looked at it then fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Yusuke!!!!" Keiko yelled as she jumped off Botan's oar and ran to Yusuke. "Yusuke! Yusu--" she stopped in mid sentence and then does what Yusuke did.  
  
"Keiko!" Kurama and Botan yelled then ran towards them.  
  
"Help me carry them inside to Koenma," Botan said as she was putting Keiko's arm around her. "Hiei! Come check this area!"  
  
"Fine!" Hiei yelled back and jumped off the roof.  
  
well, that's the end of that chappy. bye byez ^-^ 


	4. chappy 4

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer:i do not own yyh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Catsee  
  
"Koenma! Something hurt Keiko and Yusuke really bad!" Botan yelled with Keiko over her shoulder.  
  
"A needle did it. It came from around the shed," Kurama said.  
  
"Kuwabara. Go chack the area right now unless you want to play nurse," Koenma said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Set Yusuke and Keiko on the couch. Kurama, go check what the needle has in tha=em. Botan, go check if they still have a pulse."  
  
"What are you going to do, Koenma???" Kurama asked.  
  
"I need to figure something out."  
  
*  
  
"Hiei do you see anything???" Kuwabara yelled to Hiei.  
  
"Ursai! You baka. Keep it down!" Hiei replied.  
  
"Oh sorry. Did you find anything?"  
  
"Will you just ursai already?" Hiei asked in a rude tone.  
  
"Fine. Be like that. Hiei watch out!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran and took whatever was coming himself.  
  
"Owww...." Kuwabara said as he pulled out an arrow from his heart. Then he fell.  
  
"Hey Hiei!" Kurama yelled as he went over to them. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing really," Hiei said. "Kuwabara just saved me from getting hurt. That's all."  
  
"What?!?! How?!?!?!" Kurama yelled and ran over to them.  
  
"Hn. He just pushed me."  
  
"This arrow is infected with poisin."  
  
"So what??? How are the others doing?"  
  
"I don't know. Botan was checking on them. I was seeing what was in the needles."  
  
"Oh......I see. So what did you find??"  
  
"More poisin."  
  
"Oh. I see. Got an antidote???"  
  
"Yeah. But I have to go home to get it."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"I'll be back soon. Just make sure nothing else happens to him."  
  
"Whatever..." Hiei said as he entered the forest. 'I am sensing something close. It's getting closer.' "Ha!" he said as he blocked the attack from behide with his katana.  
  
"You're very fast," the youkai said as they broke the attack.  
  
"Who are you??" Hiei asked.  
  
"My name is Catsee," the cat youkai replied. "Nice katana."  
  
"Hn. What are you doing here???"  
  
"Just going for a walk."  
  
"A walk does not includ attacking others."  
  
"So what??? I needed some excitment."  
  
"Fine then. Go away."  
  
"If you're gonna be that rude, then no. I think I'll stay around a little while longer. So what are you doing here???"  
  
"That's none of your business," as he made his way through some more trees.  
  
"Fine then. Be like that. Are you always this rude???" she said as she followed him.  
  
"Hn. You could say that." he replied. 'This is so annoying.'  
  
"Hmmm.....what's your name???"  
  
"What's it to you???"  
  
"Just asking. So you gonna tell me or what???"  
  
"My name is Hiei."  
  
"Hiei....aren't you part of that team that won the tournament or something???"  
  
"You ask to many questions."  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. You're so mean!!!!!!!!!!" she said as she made an attempt to cry.  
  
"Will you just ursai already???"  
  
"WHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled then laughed.  
  
'How annoying...' Hiei thought as e rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hehehe," Catsee giggled. "You don't like to play that much do you???"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"No."  
  
well there's Catsee for you.(she's just like me^-^) see ya. lolz... 


	5. chappy 5

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Disclaimer: i dun own yyh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: chappy 5  
  
"Are you gonna leave me alone already?" Hiei asked as he slashed down a few more trees.  
  
"Naw......I don't want to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're fun to bother," Catsee said as she giggled.  
  
"Oh my fuckkin' god!"  
  
"You've got to lighten up you know. You're to negative. Lighten up!" Catsee yelled with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hn. I would but you're here."  
  
"Awww.....you're so mean!!!! Whaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Then why don't you go home and leave me alone?"  
  
"Because I don't want to. Got a problem??? Then come say it to my face!"  
  
"Fine!" Hiei said as he turned around to face her. "I have a problem with you being here! Now go away!"  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FAIR!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO ACTUALLY DO THAT!!!!!! YOU'RE JUST AS MEAN AS MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hn. Never knew things were like that for you."  
  
"Well, things are. That's why I don't want to go home so soon."  
  
"Fine then. Just stop being so annoying."  
  
"Okie day!"  
  
"Hiei!!!!! Hiei where are you???" Kurama yelled.  
  
"I think someone is looking for you," Catsee said.  
  
"Over here Kurama!" Hiei yelled back at him.  
  
"Ohhh. There you are," Kurama said as he stepped through some trees.  
  
"Hi! Who are you??? My name is Catsee. I'm a cat youkai."  
  
"You have the antidote?" Hiei asked Kurama and ignored Catsee.  
  
"Yeah......but it might take a while until the antidote works. So you'd have to wait a bit until Yusuke and I can help you."  
  
"Okay. Whatever. Just make sure it works," Hiei said. Then Kurama made his way over to Hiei.  
  
"Who's the little one?"  
  
"No one special."  
  
"Hey!" Catsee yelled. "I am someone special! And I already said who I am! My name is Catsee. I'm a cat youkai."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. What are you doing over here?" Kurama said.  
  
"Tell me your name first."  
  
"Don't worry about her. She's just here to stay away from her family. Says her brother is something like me," Hiei said.  
  
"Oh. I think I know why she might want to stay away from her brother then. And my name is Kurama," Kurama said and patted her on the head.  
  
"Oh ursai. Don't you have an antidote to give what-their-names???"  
  
"Oh yeah. Keiko and Yusuke. I'll see you later," he said and left.  
  
"That was wierd........." Catsee said.  
  
"Yeah? Then go home 'cause it's just gonna get worse."  
  
"Naw.......I kinda like it," she said and giggled. Right then, she yelled, "Watch out!!!!!" and pushed Hiei out of the way.  
  
"What the fuck?!?!?" Hiei said and got up off the ground. "What the fuck you do that for?" he yelled.  
  
"What do you mean?!?!?!? I just saved you!!!! Look!!!" she said and pointed to the path of broken trees beside them. "Owwww......" she moaned.  
  
"What now??? And thanks I guess."  
  
Then Catsee lifted her hand to show a swift cut on her stomach where the blast had very swiftly cut her. "Owwww.....it's hurts so much!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're a demon. You'll heal."  
  
"But it hurts so much!!!!! I need help!! Now!!! Owwwww......"  
  
"Fine. I'll get Kurama."  
  
"No!!! Don't leave me!!! What if I get captured or something?!?!?!"  
  
"Fine! Then I'll take you to him!"  
  
"What?!?!?" she said as Hiei lifted her then ran in the direction towards Koenma's office. "Where are you taking me!!! Tell me!!!"  
  
"Just shut the fuck up! You wanted help and I'm getting you help!"  
  
"Oh....owwwwwww....."  
  
"Kurama!!!! Kurama, where are you?!?!?!?" Hiei yelled as he ran into the building towards Koenma's office.  
  
"What is it???" Botan asked. "Kurama's busy. Maybe I can help."  
  
"In a situation like this??? Yeah....you can."  
  
"Hmph," Botan said. "Don't have to be so rude, Hiei."  
  
"Oh well. Anyways, the cat youkai is hurt."  
  
"Hiei, I didn't even know you would care for her."  
  
"Well, he doesn't. Can you help me are not?!?!? Owww..........." Catsee said.  
  
"Lemme see. Where are you hurt???" Botan said as Hiei dropped Catsee.  
  
"Hey! Oww....now my butt hurts too," Catsee said.  
  
"I'm going back to check," Hiei said and left.  
  
"Come out!!!!" Hiei yelled when he got outside. "I know you're here. Come how yourself!!!!"  
  
"How'd you know???" a male kitsune youkai said as he stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"I could sense you. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Tyshee."  
  
ooooooo. new youkai. dats it for chappy 5. next chappy: read it 2 find out. ^-^ plz review 


End file.
